Family Outing
by annadiel
Summary: Set years before the series, it's about the Shibuya family preparing for an outing... My first posted fic...


**Title: Family Outing **

**Author: annadiel **

**Disclaimer: All characters of Kyou Kara Maou are not my property. This _is_ fan fiction. The only thing I can call _mein eigentum _is the plot itself.**

**Synopsis: Set a few years before the series, in Earth, when the Shibuya family was what we see as normal and Yuuri wasn't aware of his origin yet. Mostly about Jennifer's irritability and the wishes in her life. Has little to do with their outing. 'Nuff said…**

---------------------------------------------- 

"Hey! Will you move faster? It's almost noon and we haven't reached our destination yet!"

Jennifer was always like that. She didn't want to miss anything. What she wanted, she tried hard to get. Even if it meant cross-dressing her son just to look like the daughter of her dreams, she would do so. Or rather, she had done it, and that was for almost half of her son's life. Until that son of hers finally realized he was actually a boy, and started practicing baseball, much to her disdain.

She found her two boys running after each other, the one with glasses gaining the lead, the younger one seemed a bit exhausted, what with the mini baseball bat on one of his hands that he kept on swinging at his brother, trying to knock him down to outrun him. But the older one was good at dodging and this made the bat-swinging boy angry, swinging at every direction, until both of them reached their mother, who then glared at them, stopping both from running around.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE! I told you to get ready! Aren't you excited to go out together today and have a picnic? You said you wanted this! Get in the car. NOW."

Hearing this caused them to be terrified. If they were afraid of something, it was their own mother. The boy with glasses, Shori, sat at the backseat of the car, so as the younger boy, Yuuri, who sat beside his brother.

"Mom is frightening, Shou-nii," remarked Yuuri, "She wasn't like that before."

Shori, on the other hand, just grinned at his _ototo_. "That was when she thought she could make you very cute and stay it that way." He pinched Yuuri's cheeks as he said this.

Yuuri pouted. "Am I not cute this way? And why did she want to dress me up as a girl? And now she loathes my joining in baseball. But I love the game! I want to be the best catcher here in Japan! Or better yet, in the whole world!"

The eyeglass-wearing boy patted his brother on the shoulder. "But you just started playing baseball, and you already want to be the best? Better practice all day, or you'll never achieve that goal!"

"I should, then!" Yuuri said, eyes shining, "I'll be out all day and avoid mom's evil aura! That's good!" He nodded his head and muttered hm-hms as he did so. Shori just laugh at what Yuuri said. "Evil aura, huh? Let's see how mom will react when she hears that!"

Meanwhile, inside the house, Jennifer was still waiting for her husband, Shouma. When the latter got out, she muttered, "It's about time you went out! Now let's go."

Shouma was surprised at the agitation Jennifer was showing. "What's the matter, hon? Are you still disappointed that Yuuri started baseball?" He received no reply, but the look on his wife's face instantly unveiled to him that what he asked her was true. "But boys will be boys," he continued, "It was about time he took up a manly sport, I thought he would grow up feminine—"

"I thought so, too!" told Jennifer suddenly, "I thought I could let him be that way, but then, but then…" A sigh came out of her mouth. "Boys are really boring."

Shouma touched her shoulders. "You know it's better like this, don't you? Yuuri is to lead his own kingdom someday, so it's best to raise him up into a real man, tough enough to face any challenges before him. He is to become the _maou_."

Jennifer's expression became more worried. "That's another thing that bothers me. Of all people, why Yuuri? I know it's because he has _Mazoku_ blood in him, but I bet there are other people of _Mazoku_ blood around. That kingdom is in another world. And time flies so fast. Yuu-chan's growing up. He's going to become the _maou_ sooner or later…"

"I know, Jennifer." He embraced Jennifer tightly. "Let's just try our best to raise him as what he should be."

Jennifer returned the hug. "I know we'll do it, Uma-kun."

Just then, they heard the honk of the car. When they got outside, they saw Yuuri at the driver's seat, pressing the car's honker. Shori then shouted, "Are we going now or not? It's you who told us to get in the car, and then both of you are still there."

The couple just smiled. "Okay! We're going!" said Shouma. 

They had their picnic in the fields far away from the city. The family had fun, and Jennifer's anxiety toned down gradually, seeing Yuuri and Shori having fun. The siblings played around, continuing where they left off a while ago. Afterwards they began eating, and Jennifer got irritated at Shouma for getting too much, causing the kids to laugh. Seeing her kids like this made Jen happy.

On their way home, she stared at her kids, especially Yuuri. A smile formed on her lips. _It's truly better this way_, she thought, _my son's growing up. He's going to be king. _Something entered her mind. _That means…_ A brilliant idea suddenly conquered her, and her face began to light up. _…I have the chance of going to his kingdom! I'm going to be known! Well that's just great! I have the chance to meet Mazoku from another world! Maybe there they have wings! It's nice to find out!_ The thought of this erased all her worries, and she was more than eager to see Yuuri finally become the _maou_.

_…Please make Yuuri the maou sooner!_

Jennifer was always like that. What she wanted, she tried hard to get. Even if it meant letting her son do what he wanted, as long as he did everything well, then she did so. As long as she knew that her son is the king, and she had the chance to live a luxurious life, then she did so.

Never mind if her sons didn't have wings.

Never mind if her younger son didn't grow up to be what she dreamed he would be.

She knew what she wanted, and she knew she'd get them for sure.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it! I'm open to reviews, may they be rants or criticisms. It's a way for me to know where I should improve. Just no dirty words, please.**

**And now for some Japanese terms:**

**_-nii_: suffix that is commonly used to represent "brother"**

**_ototo_: younger brother **

**_-kun_: suffix; refers to someone of your own level or lower**


End file.
